


Strumming my Heart

by celerysquill



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Kanon has yandere-ish thoughts but she won't act upon them, Kanon is hella creepy, Kanon is really clingy, Kanon is the main antag?, Leobuki, Leon x Ibuki, She literally stalked Leon's friends, why are there so many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celerysquill/pseuds/celerysquill
Summary: Just a little Leobuki (Leon x Ibuki) fanfic.Kanon is featured in this as a hindrance. More characters will be added later on.Warning- I'll update irregularly due to me getting bored/unmotivated easily.
Relationships: Kanon/Leon but it's one sided on Kanon's side, Kuwata Leon & Mioda Ibuki, Kuwata Leon/Mioda Ibuki, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Saimatsu but only minor, Soudam but minor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. First Glance, Taunting Stares

Leon staggered into the hair salon, his cousin clinging onto him. He doesn’t know what her deal was- and why she was clinging onto him like that. But it was hella annoying.  
He attempted to shake her off, ultimately failing. 

“Fucking- Kanon, knock it off.”

Kanon just giggled, clinging onto Leon even tighter. He sighs, giving up. There is no use in reasoning with his cousin. He looks around the hair salon, his eyes landing on someone...Someone that stood out to him.

She was sitting in the salon chair, enthusiastically chatting with the people around her. He couldn’t help but stare. It was strange, but she seemed to be getting along with everyone pretty well. She was a little loud, not that it mattered. She was interesting. 

It wasn’t just her bright personality. Her unique hair, her bright pink eyes; everything about her seemed awesome. Her long, black, and white hair bounced as she laughed- swaying side to side. He glances at the top of her head, noticing that her hair was tied into two horns.  
And then there was her outfit. It was unique, it was awesome- and it stood out.  
Almost like a teenage rockstar. Everything Leon wanted to be.

Kanon probably noticed Leon staring at the girl, and began to impatiently shake her cousin’s arm a little.

“Who are you looking at?” She interrogated, clearly annoyed.

Leon ignored her, still studying the girl. She seemed familiar...maybe a classmate?  
No, that can’t be it. If she were a classmate, Leon would’ve introduced himself to her a long time ago.

Kanon silently growled, beginning to pull Leon out of the door, “Come on, Leon. This rotten place seems fishy. Trust me, it’s a gut feeling.”  
Of course, that was a lie on Kanon’s part. The salon itself was perfectly fine- but the girl Leon was staring at? No way. No way is she letting some girl steal him away from her.  
Leon was for her. Not that stranger. 

Leon reluctantly left, stealing several glances at the girl’s back as he was forced out of the salon. The mysterious girl turns to look at the door as it closes, her pink eyes meeting his blue ones.

Just for a split second.

Then the door closes, forcing them to break eye contact.  
If only he caught her name. Maybe then he’d be able to talk to her again. Maybe he’d be able to see her again.

Kanon attempted to steer Leon’s attention away from that girl, pointing at a poster near the wall,

“Look, Leon! Isn’t that your friend- Mondo or whatever? That bike gang dud- Hey! Are you even listening?”

Leon seemed to be distracted, by something above them. A billboard?  
Kanon steps back, hoping to see what Leon was fascinated by. What in the world was so important, that he wouldn’t even listen to her?

She gasps, as she realizes what he saw:  
‘Ibuki Mioda’s live rock concert- Saturday, 5 PM!’ was plastered on the billboard. The face of that girl from the salon loomed over the two; as if it was taunting her. Laughing at her. She scowled, looking away.

Her disgusting smile made Kanon sick to the core. She hated her. She hated Ibuki Mioda so much she could-

No- hate doesn’t describe what she is feeling.

She absolutely despised her. She despised everything about her. From her stupid hair, to her sickening smile. To even her name. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Leon speaking. He was muttering something, but she wasn’t close enough to hear. Kanon moved a little closer to Leon, wanting to hear what he said.

What he said absolutely disgusted her.

“Her name is...Ibuki, huh? Nice…Maybe I’ll-” He was abruptly interrupted by Kanon pulling on his arm, “Huh? Oh- what is it?”

Kanon laughed loudly, pointing across the street. She wanted him to get his mind off of Ibuki. “Wanna go get some ice cream? Pleaseeee?”

Leon sighed, ruffling his hair, “Alright, alright. Let’s go.” Kanon took his hand, and walked ahead of him, like an excited child in a candy store. She has nothing to fear, right? Some random rock star isn’t going to steal her precious Leon away. Not in a million years.  
____________________


	2. Day Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly showing you how Kanon views other people; so it's in Kanon's POV.

Kanon giggled happily as she sat across from Leon, taking a bite out of her cone. She flips through the pages of her teen-magazine, reading an article on how to impress someone. Of course- her relationship with Leon was extra special. And forbidden too- just thinking about it is enough to make her heart race! She looked up from her magazine, studying Leon. His icy blue eyes were transfixed on his phone. He cracked a smile, enough to make girls swoon. Well- she should probably be the only girl that swoons for him. Leon quietly giggling as he browsed through his phone. Maybe she should spark up a conversation?

“Hey Leon! What do you think of this?” Leon looked up from his phone, his smile shrinking. Kanon was showing him a page from her magazine, hoping to get his approval. She needs more clothes to impress him, after all. 

Leon just smile and nodded, causing Kanon to hold back a squeal. Leon approves! She definitely has to buy it then. Ooh- should she also buy the model’s make up? Maybe she can style her hair that way too?

Leon was back to browsing his phone, making Kanon pout. Was he talking to that annoying hall monitor? The biker dude? The dumbass mechanic? The stupid short boy?

Leon never told Kanon about his friends. She never understood why. Was it so he can talk about her? About how amazing she is? Kanon giggled as she thought about what Leon would say to his friends. Ah. But she’s spied on them before; they never talked about her. Or any girls for that matter. Except maybe that eyesore of a mechanic might’ve talked about some stupid, blonde, European girl at some point. She couldn’t care less about what that boy thought.

There were a few instances where Kanon had followed Leon’s friends around. Of course, she would’ve been much happier if she had been following Leon, but she had to do what she had to do. 

Mondo Oowada is fairly memorable; anyone can see his stupid corn hair from three miles away. He was one of the two friends that had noticed her while she was spying on him. Gang Leaders have to keep themselves on their toes, after all. Even if the leader is some dumb biker with corn hair. He’s chivalrous, Kanon has to give him that. When she got found out, she bawled, causing Mondo to panic. Kanon made something up about admiring his gang member, earning sympathy from Mondo. She ended up going on some stupid date with some random dude when she could’ve used that time to watch a movie with Leon. 

Kiyotaka Ishimaru was also fairly memorable- as he constantly blew his whistle in the halls. Loudly. He was the other person to have noticed her spying, and he ended up giving her a stupid lecture that lasted nearly the entire lunch period. She could’ve used that time to sit with Leon! All in all, Kiyotaka was annoying- and a waste of time. How the hell can Leon stand this guy? He’s the complete opposite of Leon- and he’s such a wet blanket! It’s like someone smeared peanut butter on a stick and stuck it up his ass.

Then there’s the obnoxiously bright mechanic- Kazuichi Souda. By bright, she didn’t mean ‘smart’, or ‘cheerful’. No- she literally meant bright- as in he was a human highlighter.  
His bubblegum-pink hair gave her a headache, and his repulsive stench made it even worse. How the hell did he think that he’d impress some European girl when he couldn’t even impress Kanon? Not to mention how he probably never washed his tracksuit, which happened to reek of rust and oil. Absolutely repulsive. How is Leon friends with that idiot? 

When Kanon had first met the programmer, she assumed that Chihiro was a girl. She had violent thoughts about ‘her,’ picturing ‘her’ face as she swung her bat during baseball. It earned her a few compliments from Leon, which wasn’t too bad. Chihiro was fairly quiet and extremely short. She had no idea as to what to make of ‘her’, so she went above and beyond, looking through Leon’s classmate’s student profiles to find where the programmer lived. To her surprise, Chihiro was actually male; not female. Kanon had decided to no longer investigate further, and left the room feeling accomplished.

Kanon blinked a few times, finding herself back at the ice cream shop again. Leon had been waving his phone in his face. He asked a question- not that she heard it. She was still recovering from her daydream. She simply nodded and said ‘yes,’ wanting to agree to whatever Leon had suggested. Kanon was more focused on Leon’s face, rather than his phone.  
Leon smiled, nodding. She shook her head, finally heard the words he had said.

What he said next had her wincing in disgust.

“Alright! Two tickets to Ibuki’s concert!” He smiled, chuckling as he placed the orders.  
Kanon just agreed to see Ibuki’s concert on Saturday. She- She just-

Kanon groans, leaning on the table in annoyance. She sighed, letting her vanilla ice cream drip onto the cold, concrete ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you expect Kanon to be so....creepy? Well, me neither- so I was certainly surprised when I saw her yandere-like personality in her wiki. To her cousin; no less. Disgusting!


	3. First Glance, Another View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I began this at 4 AM-
> 
> Ibuki's perspective of the first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to:
> 
> Alex- the hardcore Soudam lover  
> Shad- The other Leobuki stan  
> Brianna- The first person to read this thing. Also boosted my ego with the compliments ygverfukhjb

Ibuki gasped in excitement, “Wait- is Sayaka for serious? You saw Souda and Gundham together? Like on a date? But Ibuki thought that Souda had the hots for Sonia! And weren’t they both fighting over her?”  
Sayaka simply nodded, twirling her dark blue hair, “Yep! I don’t think Souda liked Sonia after all. Wouldn’t it be funny if Souda and Tanaka ended up together? I mean- it’s not that surprising! What if Sonia, Tanaka, and Souda planned it together? Sonia as a decoy, while the other two are together? I'm probably right; I am-”

“‘Psychic?’ Hehe-!” 

“Oh, come on! Kaede, I was just getting to the best part of my catchphrase!” Sayaka pouted, before smiling again. She giggles, poking her cheek.  
The three girls were in the hair salon, getting their hair done. Sayaka had a performance later, and Kaede needed to curl her hair for a piano recital. Ibuki was just there; touching up the dyed parts of her hair. 

“Oooh, Kaede! Didn’t Shui-” Sayaka began to tease Kaede, before being interrupted.

“Sayaka, shush!”

“That’s for stealing my catchphrase!”

“Oooh, Kaede is keeping secrets!” Ibuki sang, giggling. “Aren’t we your friendsss?”

“Oh darn; guess I got found out.” 

Ibuki gave her blonde friend a side glance; laughing, “Of course! We do have a psychic on our side, after all. Now tell us, what happened? Come onnnn, we are dying to know! Not literally, of course. Last time Ibuki checked- she and Sayaka were perfectly fine! So don’t worry!” Ibuki did a salute hand motion, before checking herself in the mirror. Her bangs were no longer sad and dull. They were back to their popping pink and blue color! 

Kaede began talking about what had happened- something about Shuichi attempting to ask Kaede on a date- all while Ouma and Momota were behind them, silently snickering. Not exactly silent if Kaede heard them, right?

Suddenly, the door opened.

Ibuki only noticed because of her hearing. And because she sat close to the door. Sayaka seemed to have noticed the same thing, because she was also glancing at the entrance. “Leon Kuwata, and his cousin. She’s a freshman.”

Ibuki paid no attention to whatever Sayaka said. The boy in the doorway was weighed down by the girl, who was latched onto his arm; just like a parasitic leech. She eyed his auburn hair, noticing his piercings.

Awesome. That was the only word to describe it. And his companion seemed nice too- minus the whole parasitic leech thing. Ibuki closed her eyes, facing the mirror. She wanted to hear Kaede, but kept getting distracted by the redhead. Red literally stands out! His hair was like Mahiru’s- if Ibuki had looked around the crowd on stage during a school assembly, the first people she’d notice would be Mahiru, that magician girl from Kaede’s class, and this guy.

It’s not exactly like every day you see someone that resembled Heath Burns. Like- this dude’s hair is shaped exactly like the Monster High character's! 

Ibuki began to get off track; her childhood show can wait. She hears the leech- Girl say something about leaving, and shot open her eyes.

She glanced at the door right before it closes, her bright pink eyes meeting the boy’s icy blues. 

The door closes with a small click.

She blinks, grinning. 

He looks like friend material.

Once the pair was out, she nudged Sayaka, who had gone back to talking to Kaede.

Sayaka paused, and so did Kaede. They both stare at Ibuki with curiosity. 

“Sayaka knows him, right? What is his name again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short because I wrote it at 6:30 AM lmao


	4. Kanon's Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh- Mostly Kanon's POV.

Leon looked at his cousin, tapping on her forearm, “Kanon, your ice cream is dripping to the ground...something bothering you?”

Kanon groaned in response, before sitting back up. She glances at the vanilla treat on the ground, sighing miserably.  
“Nothing’s bothering me. I’m just a little tired, I suppose.” That of course- was a lie. She was angry, no- furious. Did Leon seriously just buy tickets to that stupid musician’s concert? 

But hey- at least Leon was thinking of her when he bought the tickets- right? Yeah- what was she so worried about? Leon was just probably curious about that girl’s music, right? And plus- she’s famous. As much as she adores her cousin, Kanon doubts that some famous stranger would take time off to speak to him. She has nothing to worry about. Absolutely nothing would take him away from her. Once she finally wins the bet- all the pieces would fall into place. He’d finally love her- not as family; but as a lover.

“Kanon- Dude, are you good?” 

Kanon snapped back to reality, seeing Leon wave his hand in front of her face. She simply nodded, grinning. 

“I feel much better. Come on- let’s go to your house! I need you to help me with my homework!” Kanon excitedly stood up, grabbing Leon’s hand. As he was forced out of the seat, Leon stuffed the rest of his cone into his mouth, shoving his phone into his back pocket. 

__________________________________

Kanon impatiently tapped her pencil against the desk, staring at her book. She occasionally glanced up from it, looking at Leon. She pouts, frustrated; before standing up.

“Hm...Ah, whatever! I can always ask Ayana for help later!” She stuffed her things into her bag haphazardly, eager to do something more interesting with her cousin. Once everything was in her bag, she hops onto Leon’s bed, bouncing on it. She studies her cousin’s room, trying her best to pay attention to the details.

Leon’s room was pretty average; if it weren’t for the baseball bats hanging from his walls, Kanon wouldn’t have known that Leon was the Ultimate Baseball Star. Ever since he had gotten accepted to Hope’s Peak, he hasn’t been doing much regarding his talent. She eyes the bright red electric guitar in the corner of Leon’s room, before studying the bright blue walls.

There were several pictures hung up, some featuring Kanon herself. Those pictures were from when Leon’s hair was still cropped, back when he had no piercings. Kanon didn’t mind his new look- Longer hair and piercings; because all in all- he’s still her beloved Leon. And plus, he looked ten times hotter with the way he looked now.

“Gee, Kanon. You sure doze off a lot.” Leon’s voice interrupted her thoughts, the weight of the bed shifting once he sat next to her. “Alright, whaddya want to do?”

Kanon clapped her hands together, giving him a close-eyed smile. “Tell me about your classmates! I’m very interested to know more about them!” Kanon didn’t _really_ want to hear about them, but hearing Leon talk was so mesmerizing- she couldn’t help but ask. And plus; she can listen out for any girls in his class that have a chance to steal him away.

Leon thought for a moment, before pulling out his phone. He scrolls past the pictures of his friends, and a few pictures of some chick in a bikini (to Kanon’s dismay). He finally stops, finding the picture that the redhead from Kazuichi’s class took for him. 

“Ah- I’m not too familiar with some of these people. Like him for example. All I know is that he’s rich or something. Forgot his name; I’ll definitely remember it once May rolls around.”

Kanon wasn’t paying attention and was picking at her skin; only turning her head if she hears a girl’s name. They were irrelevant; none of them can possibly steal him awa-

“Oh, this is Sayaka. You know- the Pop Idol? Can’t believe I’m in the sa-” 

Kanon suddenly got up, interrupting Leon. She stood there for a while, her back facing Leon. He just stared at her back, confused. A whole minute passed by before Kanon finally spoke.

“Look at the time, I gotta go. You know how my mom is; all strict and stuff. Alright, I’m going now. Bye!”

She finally turned around and winked, giving him one last smile before running out.

Leon shrugged, before laying down on his bed, falling asleep in his clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terrible end for the chapter but whatever; it's 5:23 AM and I should be asleep-


End file.
